Integrated micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices, such as filters, and integrated circuit (IC) devices, such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, have various applications, such as mobile communication applications. Such applications are provided as system-in-packages (SiPs). However, conventional SiPs with integrated MEMS devices and IC devices suffer from various issues. For example, conventional SiPs have large footprints due to horizontal hybridization integration of the MEMS devices and ICs. In addition, conventional SiPs are inflexible due to impedance matching requirements between the MEMS devices and IC devices.
The present disclosure is directed to integrated monolithic MEMS devices and IC devices which is flexible and facilitates smaller footprints.